


Thats what Sammy likes

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gabe back from the dead, Other, Romantic shit, Sabriel - Freeform, Surprising his baby boy, Thats what i like by Bruno Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: One day Gabriel found himself, well awoken from the dead. He had no idea what had happened or how he came back, but oh god he was happy. Cause surprisingly the first thing he thought of was not how he was alive, it was Sammy Winchester. He had missed the hell out of the moose, and decided to pay the young Winchester a visit. And by visit he meant throw a full surprise show with balloons, confetti and a full singing show, everything the love of his life deserved





	Thats what Sammy likes

One day Gabriel found himself, well awoken from the dead. He had no idea what had happened or how he came back, but oh god he was happy. Cause surprisingly the first thing he thought of was not how he was alive, it was Sammy Winchester. He had missed the hell out of the moose, and decided to pay the young Winchester a visit. And by visit he meant throw a full surprise with balloons, confetti and a full singing show, everything the love of his life deserved 

 

Gabriel also knew exactly what song he was singing for this. Oh yeah he knew it the moment he got the idea. That's what i like by Bruno Mars, the perfect song. A smirk was plastered on his face as he planned down every detail and zapped himself away

 

Which takes us to Sam, sitting on his computer trying to find a case. Cas and Dean had gone out to get food, that most of the time ment that Dean was taking Cas on a date, and grabbed food for Sam afterwards. So Sammy was alone for the rest of the night, at least he thought so.

 

He was sitting there for a while, until 00:18 to be more exact. Sam was half asleep, his head laying against the cold wooden table, then he heard music, coming from nowhere 

 

"What the hell..." Sam whispered getting up from his chair, walking trough the room to see where it came from. But it seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Sam was looking, but his mind was on something else. What song it was.

 

Two seconds later and someone started singing, and his eyes sparred open and looked to where the words were coming from, cause the voice were familiar, very familiar.

 

  _Jump in the Cadillac_

_Boy, let's put some miles on it_

_Anything you want_

_Just to put a smile on you_

_You deserve it baby, you deserve it all_

_And I'm gonna give it to you!_

 

And he was right, on the top of the stairs, now walking down, in a new, dark blue tux, a matching bowtie , a rose in hand, and of course, a sucker i his mouth. Gabriel. Sam lost himself in those honey brown eyes, his mouth hanging open. And with a flick of Gabriel's fingers, and Sam's clothes had been changed into a pink suit, with a pink tie and a white shirt.

 

  _I'm talkin' trips to Puerto Rico_

_Say the word and we go_

_You can be my freaka_

_Baby boy, I'll be a fleeko, mamacita_

_I will never make a promise that I can't keep_

_I promise that your smile ain't gon' never leave_

 

He continued singing with a grin on his face, he walked over to Sam, putting the rose in the pocket of Sam's suit, putting the sucker from his mouth to Sam's and taking his hands in his own and started dancing to the music

 

  _Take a look in that mirror (take a look)_

_Now tell me who's the fairest_

_Is it you? (is it you?) is it me? (is it me?)_

_Say it's us (say it's us) and I'll agree, baby_

 

Sam looked around, to find nothing like before. He was standing in a huge ballroom, filled with balloons, and a second later confetti and rose petals rained from over their heads. It was beautiful lights, and a disco ball. Sam looked down again to meet the eyes of a grinning, incredibly happy archangel. Oh his eyes was pure hypnosis

 

  _Cool jewel be shining so bright_

_Strawberry champagne on ice_

_Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_

_Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_

_Sex by the fire at night_

_Silk sheets and diamonds all white_

_Lucky for you, that's what I like,_

 

Gabriel loved this, he was back with little Sammy, his little Sammy, and the wonder in his eyes, and his mouth still hanging a bit open . He locked eyes with Sam, of course keeping track of his and Sam's steps in the dance. They were beautiful, like the colour of the sea after a storm. One of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and he saw the world being created.

 

"Gabriel i..." Sam's words were interrupted by Gabriel laying his finger on Sam's lips as he continued to sing.

 

_You say you want a good time_

_Well here I am baby, here I am baby_

_Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me_

_Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind_

_What's on your mind_

_If you want it, boy, come and get it_

_All this is here for you_

_Tell me baby, tell me, tell me baby_

_What you tryna do_

The light he saw in Gabriel's eyes, made him feel safe. And the smile, so warm. Also even if he didn't say it, he found Gabriel extremely hot in that tux.

 

Then he spun Sam around under his arm and did a casquet, holding the huge man in his arm like it was nothing. Sam blushed (yes, SAM blushed) as Gabriel smirked down at him before he sang the last verse 

 

_Cool jewel be shining so bright_

_Strawberry champagne on ice_

_Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like (that's what I like)_

_Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_

_Sex by the fire at night_

_Silk sheets and diamonds all white_

_Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_

 

And then the music was gone, and Gabriel were staring down at Sam's flushed face. He took the sucker from Sam's mouth before he leaned his face down so his lips met Sam's. And Sam kissed back with double force, grabbing Gabriel's cheeks to pull him closer.

 

 When Gabriel pulled away from the kiss, all Sam could say was "woah" 

 

"You knew i am a bit of a dramatic romantic"

Gabriel smirked "and by the way, I'm back Sammyboy!" He said as he pulled Sam up from their position in casquet. 

 

As soon as he heard those words, Sam remembered that he had been gone. His eyes sparred open and he pulled Gabriel in for the strongest hug he could imagine.

 

"I missed you. where were you?" Sam said almost tears in his eyes

 

"Oka-y i get it you have superhuman strength can you let me down you are crushing me baby boy" Gabriel chuckled as Sam let him down 

 

Sam had always said he didnt like being called baby boy, but really he loved it. Like really loved hearing Gabriel say it, and he guessed that Gabriel probably knew that

 

"Ah ah no tears samsquanch" Gabriel said as he wiped away Sam's tears with his thumb. Sam practically jumped on him so he fell to the ground, before getting on a hell wild make out session. But just as easy as Sam had brought him down, Gabriel turned them around so he was on top. 

 

In the middle of this, literal fireworks started going of  

 

"Uuuhm Gabe this might sound cheesy but i see fireworks" Sam said, raising an eyebrow up at the archangel

 

"Hey it's not me. But, i think i know who it is. I also think i now know who it is that brought me back. Looks like daddy up in heaven wants me and you together Sammy" Gabriel said, before kissing Sam again

 

They went on for a long time, then  Sam pulled back and whispered out a weak "i love you" into Gabriel's ear "i love you too Sammyboy" Gabriel said, taking Sam's cheek in his hand, looking at the gorgeous boy, his gorgeous boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM TOTALLY INLOVE WITH SABRIEL  
> And i really love this song so you guys should go listen to it


End file.
